Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phantom for evaluating performance of an ultra high field Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatus. Specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose phantom which can grasp a degree of diagnostic capability of an MRI apparatus using a comprehensive result of imaging conditions and variables and simultaneously analyze and evaluate performance of Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), performance of Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS) and metabolic components of a human body within a predetermined range of error and limit.
Background of the Related Art
Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) is a representative imaging technique capable of measuring brain functions of a human body, and Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS) which can detect chemical compositions of brain tissues by providing structural images giving a variety of image contrasts is diversely used.
The Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) uses a nuclear magnetic resonance principle as one of imaging techniques. That is, if a human body is put into a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) apparatus generating a magnetic field and a high frequency is generated, hydrogen nuclei of the human body resonate, and a magnetic resonance image can be created by measuring difference of signals generated at this point and reconfiguring and imaging a result of the measurement through a computer.
The magnetic resonance imaging is featured by harmlessness to a human body unlike X-ray Computer Tomography (CT) which is harmful to the human body by using X-ray, and the MRI has an advantage of being free from direction while the main idea of the CT is cross-sectional images.
Generally, a human ACR phantom (American college of radiology-magnetic resonance imaging phantom) and a human AAPM phantom (American association of physicists in medicine) are used to evaluate performance of an MRI apparatus.
That is, performance of human MRI is evaluated based on a standard protocol for a precise and accurate analysis and evaluation of image interpretation and clinical equipment.
A phantom used for evaluating performance of a human MRI apparatus is used to predict existence of abnormality (error), present the portions containing an error focusing on diagnosis and access and solve the error when an event going out of a permitted error range and a limited error range of the human MRI apparatus occurs.
The phantom confirms whether or not hardware of the human MRI apparatus and related MRI systems normally operate, and when an error going out of the permitted error range occurs, it checks and reviews related elements and accesses the elements to solve the problem of diagnostic error through daily, weekly and monthly quality control.
In a research institute, a company or a school aiming at studies and experiments on a field uncovered in the human diagnostic area, MRI apparatuses for studying small animals, as well as the human MRI apparatuses, are used in many fields.
Therefore, accurate quality control in the diagnostic area is acutely needed for MRI apparatuses for studying small animals, as well as human MRI apparatuses.
In relation to performance evaluation of an MRI apparatus for studying small animals, the Magnetic Resonance Imaging and the Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy are methods performing chemical verification and quantization of brain metabolites or liver metabolites of a small animal, and a method of providing metabolite information of a body based on anatomical and histological images is applied.
In addition, the Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy used for evaluation of an animal MRI apparatus is used for discovery of early diagnosis, together with changes of metabolites in a cell, a tissue or an organ based on analysis of an acquired spectrum.
That is, the Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy is a method of distinguishing difference in concentration of diverse metabolites of a human body, which evaluates influence of treatment when a disease is treated, and it may be regarded as a technique capable of performing a quantified chemical analysis on metabolites of the brain and the liver using a technique of early diagnosis accuracy based on a position occurring a disease and changes in the metabolites of the brain and the liver for the purpose of study.
When the Magnetic Resonance Imaging and the Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy which can be used in an animal MRI apparatus are performed, it needs to evaluate performance of the MRI system in advance.
In relation to this, although an MRS phantom has been developed as shown in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0961892, which is a document of a prior technique published before the application of the present invention, there is a problem of low temporal efficiency, which is important in the area of diagnosis, and a problem of limiting its method and apparatus to a human MRI apparatus.
Accordingly, development of a micro phantom for executing performance evaluation on an animal MRI apparatus and pursuing optimum temporal efficiency, which is a focal point in the diagnostic area, is very strongly required.